With Tragedy Comes Company
by StrawberryxRed
Summary: When Abe is suddenly notified that Mihashi is having a life-threatening seizure, he begins to wonder what Mihashi means to him.


*Hey everyone! This is my first fic, so please try to be easy on me but give me some good criticism as well! Thank you and I hope you enjoy!*

Abe felt his stomach churning, and he knew exactly what that feeling down in the chambers of his stomach was. The claws of humanity's hand was scratching up again it, causing immense pain in not only his stomach but also his surprisingly tender heart. He had felt this feeling many times before, but never let it out, causing more hurt, resentment and self-denial inside of him.

But seeing his friend, his closest friend who may be more than a friend, lay there motionless and struggling in the hospital bed with tubes thorugh his entire body was too much for Takaya Abe. For someone so special to be hurt so badly, on the verge of death… someone so good, a ridiculously kind person. Before he could realize he felt the tears running down his red cheeks, past his stuffy nose. If he weren't in such a state of confusion, anxiety and grief he would have noticed that this was the first time he had ever actually cried, ever actually allowed himself to let out his grief.

And before he knew it, he was wailing. He let all of his feelings out of his wide mouth, pouring into the nervous, static-like air. His heart was pounding against his ribcage so hard it burned a brilliant pain never before experienced, and no amount of grieving could ever repair it. He kept his smoky eyes shut, not wanting to see this reality, this cruel reality.

"God, for you to take away something so precious of me… the one thing I could live for, the one person that could somehow change me and make my life a better place… that is just too cruel a way of living." Abe last thought, before Momokan began screaming at Abe to get out, that the situations were too horrible for Abe to endure. She dragged him away, afraid to see her strong-minded catcher break.

Mihashi walked to the window feebly, placing a weak hand on the window reflecting a gorgeous golden sunrise. He may not be the most religious person, but given that it was a miracle he had lived Mihashi thanked God endlessly every day that he thought it wasn't the pitcher's time to die. It had been told that, a few hours after the seizure, that the chances of Mihashi living were close to zero and that he was at a horrible state. He heard that Abe was there, watching him while he was writhing so pitifully… which made him shiver. He didn't want to know Abe's reaction, nor did he ever want the catcher to see him in such a weak place ever again.

He glanced over at Abe with gentle, warm eyes. The raven-haired boy was snoozing in a chair that he had pushed right next to Ren's bumpy hospital bed. Mihashi tugged on his hospital robe slightly, a bit embarrassed but also touched by the catcher's actions. Abe was completely different from who he had thought he was in the beginning. The boy may be a bit dull and much too calculating, but was far from cold and emotionless. Mihashi had finally figured out what made Abe so mysterious after Mihashi woke up from his coma. He hid his feelings, afraid to get hurt. Ren understood this well, knowing the same feeling and embraced him more. Takaya Abe was a very emotional, caring, possessive man. Mihashi also thought he was very kind, deep down inside his catcher's jumbled heart and emotions, but he knew sadly that Abe would most likely never realize it.

It was when Abe rouse from his sleep that Mihashi noticed how long he had been gazing at the other boy. But with what emotions? Caring? Yes, but something else. Loving- Wait, could it b-

"Mihashi! What are you doing up from bed?! You're not supposed to be walking!" Abe immediately got up from his chair and grabbed Mihashi's wrist, who reacted slightly shyly and alarmed, but then his face melted into a slightly cheeky smile, which made Abe's heart pound… why so, he was unsure. But Abe felt that, deep down inside, he understood.

"I'm sorry Abe, really! But the sunrise was just so pretty…" And at that moment, the sun's heavenly rays gleamed onto both of the boy's features. The both of their eyes had been fixed on each others, Mihashi's widening and Abe's ears turning something similar to the color of a strawberry field. Then, Abe grasped more tightly on Ren's wrist in the air and smiled gently at the other boy.

"I'm so happy you survived, you know…" And Abe's strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Mihashi's waist in a tight grip, oozing relief and joy. Mihashi grinned back sweetly, although Abe couldn't see it. He was so glad to be right here, right now with Abe, the person who made him feel so needed and so secure. He began to want that, someday, he could make his beloved catcher feel the same. He sighed, burrowing his head into Takaya's broad shoulder. It had been a long, long 2 weeks.

Silence seeped into the air, talking un-needed. The two could feel the beating of each other's weak hearts beginning to grow stronger. They both knew the company they cherished and needed from each other.

But unbeknownst to the two, they were sharing one same thought at the same time

"_Thank you… for being in my life." _


End file.
